Sweet Misery
by KNDfreak
Summary: "I like you. You are mine, now." The aftermath in which the player loses their soul, Papyrus is still alive and has been enslaved by the Fallen Child/Chara, not knowing that in doing so, it's bringing along a certain character with it. And he's not happy to know what she's done with his brother either.
1. Chapter 1

There. She'd done it. She had achieve her lifelong dream, finally getting rid of that pathetic, weak, sentimental fool known as Frisk, and accomplished her goal all along.

She got to see the world burn.

No one was safe from her wrath, not since the player had given up her soul, and made her become what she is. She'd searched thoroughly in Underground for any survivors, killed them, and now she was here; back to her home world, where she got to see her fellow humans share the same fate as the monsters. Really, she couldn't have done it without the help of both Frisk and the player. If it wasn't for them, she would have never been made. She would forever be stuck in the back of Frisk's mind, withering away as Frisk took over, being kind and polite as he is, making friends with those...things...and her? Well, again, she wouldn't have existed. Maybe the monsters would have been aware of her, since she's been in the Underground more than once, but that was a long time ago and Frisk was fresh. He was new.

And, to add insult to injury, he looked like her.

Perfect way to get away with murder, she thinks, as she began walking down the empty streets of the city, her footsteps being the only thing disturbing the peace. After all, with the player out of the way, no one would have known Frisk held another SOUL in his body, thus, if, hypothetically speaking, if the player _could_ reset after this, the monsters would have put the blame on Frisk instead of her. Well, the majority of them. Flowey and Sans were two different stories altogether, and have more sense than the rest of the monsters. Asgore too.

Still, it's not like there's anything they could do now - She's ruling the world with an iron fist, not a monster or human in sight, and those she'd 'willingly' spared are put into slavery. Some humans have potential, that she sees, and under her care, she'll make sure those potentials don't go to waste. They would never go to waste.

Stopping abruptly, she turned to her newest prisoner, a monster that even she, as a cold-hearted as she is, liked.

Papyrus.

She had spared him at the beginning of the battle, because he had amused her so much. He had no idea that she had plans for him, and it was only after she'd returned to the Underground, that Papyrus knew what staying alive had actually meant.

He swallowed nervously, not even attempting to understand how he could've done that.

"H-HUMAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH ALREADY? OR HAVE YOU COME TO FINISH THE JOB?" A part of him hoped that was the case. Her DETERMINATION and LOVE was too strong for Papyrus to handle alone, since there was no one else left in the Underground and well, even with all the bad things, Papyrus still didn't have it in his heart to hurt the human.

Now, more than ever, did he wish he still had Sans with him.

She just smiled cruelly at him.

"Actually, I have something better." She had said, thus landing himself here. In her care. On their way to their 'new home' she had said. Papyrus had been unusually quiet since the kidnap, but she had figured the skeleton was too afraid to speak. Which was kind of too bad, she would love to hear him talk more.

Well, _scream_ a bit more, to be more precise.

"UM, HUMAN, A-ARE WE HOME YET?" He asked timidly, to which she had found very cute in a very bad way.

"Yes, Papyrus. We are home." That's when she turned to him, and the evil smile grew, red eyes twinkling. "Now, Papyrus, here's the deal; you are a servant of mine, and as such, you will entertain me. How, you may ask? You'll see eventually, and you may not like it. For now, though, I'll treat you like I always do when I get a new slave; a guest!"

Papyrus didn't know what to say to that.

"UM...G-GOODIE?"

"Lance! Come see to it that my new pet gets a warm welcome into our home. After that, rearrange Archie's bed and make it Papyrus's bedroom. She can sleep in the attic. If there's a problem, let me know and I'll straighten her out." She said to the blond boy that came stumbling out, out of fear, or because he was naturally clumsy, Papyrus wasn't sure. The boy bowed to her before scurrying inside the tower that was her home.

Well...hers and Papyrus's home now.

"Welcome to your new home, Papyrus."

He really, really, wish his brother was here.


	2. Chapter 2

Papyrus wasn't exactly sure what to make of his situation.

He was finally in the human's world, a dream that all the monsters had, but he couldn't even enjoy it. All his friends were gone, all the humans were gone, with the exception of a few, and it seems like the Child that had enslaved him plan on messing with the world, forever. Nothing was scarce from her wrath, and though it seems to him that she wasn't a complete monster, the fact that there was _nothing_ left of what was suppose to be a nice world...

It says everything Papyrus couldn't.

Looking around his new room, he couldn't help but think it was rather small. And dull. There was nothing in this room Papyrus liked, and his car bed was nowhere to be seen.

He missed his car bed.

In fact, Papyrus missed everything that he had when he was Underground. He missed his toy collection, his car bed, the tall sink, his friends, Undyne, and...his brother.

There was an ache in Papyrus's chest cavity, subconsciously placing one of his boney hands over where the ache supposedly was. Sans never saw it coming, he had his back turned for one minute, and BAM! Insta-shot from behind. He remembered how Sans's smile was completely wiped away from his face, pupils shrunk into nothingness, and then he was gone before either of the brothers could say a word. He remember seeing her standing there, with a wicked smile on her face, looking straight at Papyrus with a _You're Next_ message in her eyes, before walking away from him, leaving him to wonder.

He had wondered if what she'd done was a cruel joke, if she really hadn't meant to be friends with them at all, and Papyrus couldn't help but blame himself for Sans's fatal moment. He was always told he was too-trusting, too kind-hearted, and that in itself was something he had to fix. Papyrus never believed it, because he always saw the good in everyone, until today...

Today, his foolishness cost him his brother, his friends, and everything he knew and held onto with love.

Love. He was starting to hate that word.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Um, mister Papyrus sir? The mistress wants to see you." A voice spoke from behind the door, soft and meek. When Papyrus open the door, a human girl stared up at him, eyes shining with kindness and maybe even a bit shy. She kind of reminded Papyrus of Alphys, for some reason. Maybe it was the glasses.

"LEAD THE WAY, HUMAN." He said and with a nod, the girl began walking down the long hallway. It was quiet between the two, and Papyrus thought, since he was living here, maybe he could make a friend. "SO, HUH, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE? IF YOU DON'T MIND ME ASKING."

"Oh, uh, not that long, I suppose. It's only been a few weeks since the murder of my parents." She whispered, looking down at the carpet. Papyrus sputtered in disbelief.

"H-HOW? I MEAN, I KNOW HOW, BUT...IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! SHE'S JUST A YOUNG GIRL!"

"Young girl or not, the mistress is really evil, down to her core. She'd tried attacking a grown man once and manage to give him head trauma. I-I think this was before she went missing." She said. Papyrus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Just how evil was this Child? "I-in any case, since her return, everyone's been too afraid to do anything about her. I-I guess it's because they know what's going to happen to them should they interfere."

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME, HUMAN?"

"Oh, it's Kyla. N-nice to meet you." She said, pushing up her glasses as they stopped by a very large door. "Well, this is it. S-see you around, maybe." With that, Kyla left, running away in the opposite direction of the door. Papyrus watched her go, before taking a deep breath, and open the door. There, she sat on the throne, seemingly bored as she casually threw the knife in her hand up and down.

The same knife she'd used to kill all the monsters and humans.

"UM, YES YOUR MAJESTY?" He said, causing her to giggle. _How can something so cute be so evil?_ He thought, taking in the Child's gleaming red eyes.

"Please, no need to be so formal. Mistress is fine." She said, and before Papyrus could correct himself, she interrupted him. "Papyrus, how would you feel joining in the army I'm making?"

"A-ARMY?" Papyrus winced. He didn't know much about the human's world, but wouldn't the army be the same as the Royal Guards Undyne created? If that was the case, then there was no harm in joining, is there?

"Yes," She said, the smile on her face widen just a bit more. "Army. Essentially, I'm going to be sending you and few others out on a routine, checking every house here for any survivors, and for anyone who's name is not on the list, I want them dead. Well, it's not like the army, but you'll still be a soldier at my bidding."

Well...that didn't sound like the Royal Guards at all.

"A-AND IF I REFUSE?" He questioned, albeit nervously. The smile disappeared from her face, and there was a dangerous, darker red, glint in her eyes as she took in the words he was saying.

"Then I guess a punishment would be in order. But, I know that wouldn't be necessary, because you always follow orders, don't you Papyrus? Even if you don't like them." She said, a smile on her face once more. Papyrus couldn't help but stare at her, a part of him really wanting to say no, but...

A punishment didn't sound very nice.

"C-CAN I AT LEAST GIVE THEM A PUZZLE?"

"No."

...

Papyrus twiddle his fingers, unsure of the answer. Just as he was about give her an answer, she gave him a half-heartedly slap on his back, giggling once more.

"Don't worry! You don't have to answer right away, but I do expect something before dinner! See ya later Papyrus." With that, the Child began to walk out of the room, leaving the door wide open so when Papyrus felt like it, he could leave and close the door.

The ache before tugged, and again, Papyrus placed a hand on his chest.

What was he going to do now?


End file.
